This invention relates to a plastic packaging member of the type for connecting a plurality of drink cans into a group for simultaneous transportation.
It is well known that drink cans are supplied in groups connected simply by formed plastic members defining a plurality of collars so that each collar engages around a top rim of a respective one of the cans as a frictional fit with sufficient elasticity to hold the collar in place at the upper rim of the can, The collars are then interconnected by suitable connecting strips formed integrally on the body so that, for example, six such cans are held together in a group by the plastic packaging member
These plastic packaging members are sold in millions to accompany the millions of drink cans of soft drink and beer distributed widely throughout the world.
It is well known that one problem with such plastic packaging members is that they act as a trap for fish, marine animals or land animals which can place the head or a leg through the holes in the packaging member and then become trapped leading to suffocation or starvation. While many people dispose of the packaging member responsibly, the huge number of such packaging members used means that some become released into the environment inadvertently and therefore can cause harm to the livestock as stated above.